Addiction
by VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: Neither was sure how it began but, once it had started all those months ago, both knew they couldn't stop.


Neither was sure how it began but, once it had started all those months ago, both knew they couldn't stop. It was like an addiction, one neither of them could break, and they quickly began to find themselves counting down the hours until they could be alone with only each other; until they could get their next fix. So that evening, when the God of Mischief and Lies materialized into the room of Anthony Edward Stark at precisely 6 pm, it wasn't a moment too soon.

"I see you've come back," Tony muttered, eyes scanning the trickster's face and body. Oh how he loved that body. Loki smirked at the hungry look in the mortal's eyes.

"I wouldn't miss this, and _I_ see you're all ready and waiting," He said, snake like tongue flicking past his lips. "Now, I say we stop wasting time with this pointless banter and get to the part I know we both enjoy,"

Suddenly the gap between the two seemed much, much smaller and the heat between their bodies quickly intensified. Tony grabbed the god by the shirt, yanking him forward and crushing his lips into a passionate kiss. Hands started to roam, touching and groping desperately like if they didn't know they would never have the chance to again.

Loki slowly ran his hands up to circle his arms around Tony's neck while slowly moving them toward the bed. The kiss was broken, leaving the two panting for breath, their lips still mere centimetres apart. Then, in one swift movement, Loki had pushed his lover down onto the bed and was straddling his hips. He slowly leaned forwards again, brushing his lips against the other man's lightly but pulled away instead of kissing. For Tony it was torture. Those lips were so soft and plump and he longed to feel their touch, longed to feel them against his skin.

The shorter man tried to sit up to reach those beautiful lips but any effort was in vain as he was simply pushed back down again. He should have been used to it by now, they had done this dance many a time and it was always Loki who was in control, the one who decided what was or was not going to happen. And he always made sure to torture Tony for as long as possible. The brunet tried once more to reach those lips, this time pulling Loki down instead of himself sitting up, yet once again he failed miserably.

Loki smirked, loving how desperate Tony was for contact. He ran his thumb across the man's bottom lip, making him groan. It was delicious. He leans in again, brushing his lips against the brunet's, loving the sudden, electrifying bolt of pleasure that ran down his spine, making his limbs tingle slightly. He pressed his lips against Tony's a bit harder, biting the other man's bottom lip while doing so. Oh the noise his lover made.

Tony groaned loudly, running his fingers through Loki hair and desperately trying to deepen the kiss as he did; which was slightly hard when the other man was biting him. He opened his mouth slightly, his tongue flicking out and running against his lover's teeth and then things got more frantic.

Loki deepened the kiss, invading Tony's mouth with his tongue; tasting him before letting out a small moan. His lover was pulling at his hair, entwining it in his fingers, knowing how much it turned the god on. He bucked his hips slightly, grinding against his lover and them both moaning in need. Loki was hard, almost painfully so, and was pleased to see that Stark was too. He ground his hips against the other man's again, earning another moan, while his hands started to roam and he continued the assault the mortal's mouth. He wanted to touch Tony's skin, to feel the heat radiating off of him, to feel his lover's muscles tense underneath his cold hands.

Loki has been somewhat self conscious about the coolness of his skin when he and Tony had had their first of these encounters, but he quickly learnt how much the other man loved it. When he saw how his human would move under his touch, heard the needy little noises that Tony would make when he ran his hands down the man's sides and towards his crotch, his self consciousness dissolved very quickly. Now he very much enjoyed using his hands to his advantage.

The God of Mischief slipped his hands under the hero's shirt, making Tony shudder slightly at the sudden cold. He slipped his hands up to his lover's chest before leaning forwards and muttering in his ear.

"Take it off," Tony complied, running his hands along Loki's arms before tugging at the shirt and pulling it over his head. Loki smirked and ran his fingers lightly over Tony's nipples, the cold of his hands quickly making the buds stand erect. Tony groaned and blushed slightly. He always felt slightly embarrassed that his nipples were so sensitive, but then the touch of his lover's hands would instantly wipe any embarrassment from his mind. And for Loki, it was a sure fire way to get Tony in the mood.

To say that Loki would abuse the sensitivity of that area was a massive understatement. He would run his hands over the perky buds, roll them around in his fingers and his mouth, suck at them, kiss them, even bite them if he was in that sort of mood, and the best part was, Tony loved every moment of it. He would moan, he would writhe, he would buck his hips, all of which gave Loki the incentive needed to keep up his ministrations. Until Tony got too close. Then he'd stop completely.

"Urrgh, Loki!" groaned Tony in annoyance as the God of Mischief moved away from his chest and sat up straight, chuckling.

"Hush my darling, I won't have any of that. Unless you want me to leave?" He said in a teasing tone.

"No! No... Of course not."

"Good. Anyway, I can't have you coming too soon now can I?

"No..." Tony mumbled begrudgingly. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He practically purred, loving the look of desperation and mild embarrassment in Tony's eyes.

"No, you couldn't." the shorter man said, slightly louder this time. Loki grinned and moved off of Tony. "Now strip."

Tony moved his legs back and finished removing his clothes with the same eagerness a young child may have when opening their birthday presents. Loki just sat back and watched, taking in every inch of the man's body. He did this every time they met, but still never got tired of drinking in Tony's features.

The second that Tony was naked, Loki practically jumped back on top of him, smashing their lips together and pushing the smaller man backwards so he was laying back down on the bed. Now, the God of Mischief has no patience for the triviality of having your partner undress you, so as much as he liked watching Tony strip, he would just materialize his clothes off.

They were both naked now, and kissing and biting and grinding into each other. Their moans slowly growing more and more desperate. Loki, once again, was the one who pulled away first. Tony was about to say something to protest this, but he was cut off before he could get a word out.

"Now, now, my dear, you just lay back and watch," The taller man said with a grin that showed Tony he had no choice but to comply.

Loki sat up on his knees, just inches away from Tony's hard cock. He looked his lover in the eye and swirled a couple of his fingers in his tongue before plunging them into his tight heat. The God of Mischief moaned loudly at feel of his fingers inside of him, moving it around slowly.

He sped up slightly and started curling them, groaning as he did so. Although Loki could just use his magic to stop it hurting when he finally got to feel Stark's cock inside of him, he thought he'd much rather give the other man a show, so that by the time Loki felt he was stretched out enough, Tony would be crazy for him.

"God Loki, I need you so bad right now," Tony said in amidst Loki's moans. The shorter man had been watching his lover finger himself for some time. It was incredibly arousing. The God of Mischief nodded and pulled his finger out, groaning as they left him. Loki held Tony's hard cock against his entrance, slowly guiding it in. Both the men moaned as it entered, loving the feeling of finally being together.

Loki began to move his hips, bouncing up and down on top of Tony, humming as he did so. Tony started thrusting up to meet Loki's movements, taking the demi god by surprise at first and drawing out another delicious moan from him. They moved together, huffing and panting and groaning and moaning with every move.

It was only when Tony moved in such a way they he hit Loki's prostate just right, that the demi god actually screamed in pleasure. That one movement had got him so close to the edge.

"Ahh~ Do that again~" he practically begged, and Stark complied; hitting his prostate again and again and again until Loki came screaming, white ribbons of cum splashing against his stomach.

Loki's inner walls clamped down around Tony's cock, bringing him to the edge and then straight over. He came with a strangled cry inside his lover and Loki slowed right down to a stop, panting loudly. The taller man lifted himself up and collapsed down next to his lover, curling up on the bed. Both men were completely spent.


End file.
